In the preparation of organic surfaces used as support means for printed or multipath circuits, numerous problems are encountered, such as adhesion of the metallic outline of the printed circuit to the substrate, blistering of the metallic deposit and line definition as well as stability of the organic surface. Still further, when an electrolessly deposited metal is used as a conductive layer for additional deposition of a metal such as by electrolytical deposition, the adhesion between the substrate, the electroless deposition, and the electrolytically deposited metal must be sufficiently strong. The reliability of these circuits must be especially outstanding such as for integrated circuits accepting integrated chips especially when these are bonded to the substrate.